


Strange Fuckbuddies

by UmbralUltimas



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Brief implications of Mpreg, Come Inflation, Dick Bulges, It's dream logic, Not a Serious Fic, Other, Wet Dream, very big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralUltimas/pseuds/UmbralUltimas
Summary: Wet dreams are more trouble than they're worth since you can't control who (or what) you dream about.
Relationships: Sakuraba Neku/Mr. Mew (TWEWY)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Strange Fuckbuddies

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say sorry but I'm really not, you can blame my enabler.  
> If you clicked on this, based on the relationship and tags you know what you're getting into.

At first, he can’t see anything. But he can feel _something_ stroking down his chest, making his body tingle in delight. Whatever it is, it’s soft like fabric and makes his toes curl.

His hips lift, and Neku sighs pleasantly as whoever is behind the darkness runs their hands over his ass, slow and reverent, only their hands feel… odd.

No fingers.

Neku slowly opened his eyes, and is met with more black, only instead of stretching infinitely behind his eyes he’s looking at soft cloth, white stitch eyes looking him over like he’s _meat_ and they’re _hungry_ as they lean over him.

Mr. Mew is _huge_ , almost like a mascot costume in size as it continues it’s pawing, pushing Neku’s legs wide and- _ah_. He could honestly say he wasn’t expecting the huge, full-mast dick between plush legs. His body throbbed with the _need_ to have it inside him, even though it’s probably about as long as his arm and nearly as thick as one of Mr. Mew’s legs.

Neku’s breath hitches as Mr. Mew presses his legs against his stomach, he’s spread so _open_ and he can feel that cock slowly starting to press against his ass. Somehow he’s already slick and loose, and the head slips inside with ease, though not without Neku making a small noise of pleasure.

Neku’s back arches with a _keen_ , mewling about how Mr Mew is _so big_ and it should hurt but it just feels _wonderful_ as he’s slowly filled to the limits, stomach growing with how _deep_ Mr Mew is sliding inside him, pushing up against the skin.

Finally, Mr. Mew’s fabric meets his skin. Neku puts a hesitant hand against his stomach, where Mr Mew’s dick is pushing against his skin. His whole body is throbbing with pleasure, despite the size of the dick and how widely he’s stretched open.

It should be painful. He should feel disgusted. But Neku just moans and presses his head further against the pillow as Mr. Mew gives an experimental shift, then starts _moving_ and he’s seeing stars and desperately rocking along with the rough pace set. 

Neku’s hands twisted the sheets as he cried out, semi incoherent ‘yes’es and ‘please’ and ‘oh fuck _more_ ’ that blend into an echo that bounces around the room as they fuck. Mr. Mew’s moved his legs to either side of his body (fuck, he didn’t know he was _this_ flexible), and the thrusts are so _deep_ it felt like his insides were being turned into mush. Very pleasured and horny mush.

Mr. Mew doesn’t speak, but somehow Neku can sense that orgasm is close. Thrusts turn rough and erratic, Mr. Mew intending to fill him to the _brim_ and leave him begging for more. 

Neku can only curl his hands into fists, crying out in pleasure and completely helpless to stop it as his legs start shaking and his stomach is filling with that tell-tale _warmth_ and then his ass is filled with a rush of liquid _heat_ as Mr. Mew comes, semen flooding into the space in his body its’ dick had previously occupied, stomach swelling.

A hard slam, and Neku feels the cum squeezing out around Mr. Mew’s cock and dripping onto the sheets below as it continues to thrust, pinning him down and ramming him again and again until his head is spinning and suddenly, his back arches and he comes across Mr. Mew’s face, semen soaking into the fabric as Mr. Mew seems to cum _again_ , filling and stretching him anew.

For a brief moment, between the tingles that run down his spine, Neku is content. His stomach is full, both with the warmth of semen and Mr. Mew still filling him. Mr. Mew gently brushes a hand (Paw?) against his face and Neku closes his eyes with a satisfied smile, before Mr. Mew spoke.

“Our kittens are going to be beautiful. Look, you’re already almost due.” His eyes snap open, but instead of seeing a round stomach, there’s a box resting on his chest that’s shaking and meowing-

* * *

“What the _fuck?_ ” Neku muttered to himself, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair and pointedly _ignoring_ his boner because _what the fuck_ , a wet dream about _Mr. Mew_? Seriously?

He debated getting up to splash his face with water until his body calmed down, or he could sleep and hope his brain didn’t give him another messed up dream.

And if he was oddly red-faced around Mr. Mew for a while, well, no one _really_ needed to know what his wet dream had been about, or that he’d had one at all.

He felt his body calm down, yeah, no one needed to know… Hell, it was probably just Joshua messing with him. With that thought, Neku let his eyes slip closed and slowly drifted back to sleep.


End file.
